Magmatap
When the cataclysm struck, it caused a small crack to in Magmatap's magma conduit. It was quite small, but as the years went by and the now-abandoned control equipment fell into disrepair, the crack grew. Eventually, a surge of magma caused the crack to break open, and torrents of lava burst forth. Magmatap became a full-fledged volcano. In the years that followed, Magmatap erupted frequently, causing widespread damage and forever altering the landscape. The Appalling hills are one result of this volcanic activity. Virtually all the structures that comprised the original Magmatap facility were destroyed centuries ago, but one reinforced control chamber does still exist. However, it is buried under meters of volcanic rock. Even if it could be reached, it is highly unlikely that the equipment is still working. In any case, the equipment would not be able to control the present-day volcano. ERUPTIONS: The last major eruption of the volcano was thirty years ago, but minor eruptions still occur several times a year. Most of these are "Hawaiian eruptions", during which lava oozes from one or more vents in the side of the volcano. The lava the flows downhill at slow pace. These eruptions can last as long as several weeks. Every few decades, the main summit of the volcano will erupt in a series of violent "vulcanian" eruptions. During these events , magma, ash, and superheated gas are released suddenly and with tremendous force. A column of ash rises from the summit, sometimes as high as 20 kilometres. These eruptions are of short duration (minutes or hours), but are repeated at intervals of days or weeks before the volcano settles down again. Whether encountered during a Hawaiian or vulcanian eruption , lava causes 3d10 points of damage for incidental contact, with full contact or immersion in lava reduces the character to ashes immediately. EARTHQUAKES: Because Magmatap is an artificially constructed volcano, the stress it puts on the surrounding terrain frequent earthquakes, even when the volcano isn't erupting. Depending on the severity of the quake, it could do little more than shake the characters up a bit, or could cause severe damage to equipment and characters. It is up the GM to determine the severity of the quakes and potential harmful effects to player characters. Earthquakes can occur up to 60 kilometres away from Magmatap. AVALANCHES: Perhaps a greater risk is the danger of avalanches. These are caused when rock and debris are shaken loose by tremors. Avalanches occur in most parts of the Appalling Hills, but are more frequent closer to Magmatap's cone. MONSTERS: The slopes of Magmatap are home to many Relanops, or Lava Lizards. These are creatures that have adapted to extremely high temperatures and are actually more comfortable living in lava than out of it. Roughly one-third of the way up the southeast side of the main Magmatap cone, there is a steaming hot cave where Relenops congregate, especially during the cold weather. Other monsters that are sometimes encountered in the Magmatap area include the legendary Kraak, Yfiefs, Blights, Yexils, Obbs, Parns, Mantas and Grens. Grens from the Wildlands come to Magmatap every five years to appease the volcano, by offering a sacrifice. The sacrifice is the strongest, bravest warrior of the tribe and is considered to be a great honour, as the warrior will do spiritual battle in death with the spirit of the volcano. This battle can take as long days, weeks or even months. Success is determined by whether or not the volcano is continuing to erupt and cause tremors. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:location